Absent Hope
by DamonFan1300
Summary: Clare has always wanted nothing more then her mother's happiness after the divorce, but now when her mom remarries and is finally happy again, the man she loves turns out to be a monster. Clare is being physically hurt daily and she hides the truth from everyone, even Eli. How long will Clare be able to hold in the pain before it destroys her life entirely? Warning: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Absent Hope

Chapter 1

Clare's POV

I had never seen my mom happier than the day she was when she had finally gotten to stand at the alter once again. It had been months since the divorce and she had been a wreck for so long. I remember how I had walked in to the living room so many times to see her sitting on the couch, her body shaking with sobs. As soon as she saw me she would quickly try to wipe away the tears as if that could erase what I had just seen from my memory.

"_Everything's fine Clare" she had told me when I had sat beside her and asked what was wrong. "You don't need to worry about me, just worry about that school work of yours." She had smiled at me, her brown eyes still watering as she took my hand, "My little girl, going away to NYU" she had said. "I don't know what I'll do without you honey." I had been 14 then, barely had just started high school and already I had known where I wanted to be in the future. _

"_I'm not gone yet mom" I had told her with a smile as I hugged her. For a moment I had felt like everything was fine, that maybe this would be the last time I would have to see me mom so unhappy, but a few days passed and I started to notice her sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands in frustration as she panicked over bills and how there was no way she could pay them on her own. Then everything changed. _

I started to notice that she was caring a lot more about her appearance and what she wore and more than once I found myself gagging on the amount of perfume she had sprayed. A few weeks later she had introduced me to a man named Mason. He was about her age, tall, handsome, with brown eyes a steady career under his belt and I could tell just by the way she looked at him that she was in love. Me, being the supportive daughter that I was, told her how happy I was for her and I was glad to see her smiling again. Soon enough we had moved to a nicer place, the bills were paid and life seemed to be good for once. Now they had gotten married everything was supposed to be fine now, and oh how I wish it was, little did I know that when my mom married, my life would become a nightmare.

It was time for school, the first day of 10th grade. I was ecstatic to be headed to school, anything was better than being home. I walked down the stairs and smelled waffles right as I got half way down. I walk in and sit down at the table.

"Good morning Clare" my mom says as she brings me a plate and puts the waffles in front of me.

"Morning mom" I answer, "Thanks" I say as I begin to eat. Then I spot Mason, he glares over at me from the sink.

"Clare where are your manners?" he asks. "We eat as a family" he states. I put down my fork and sigh.

"It's okay honey, we don't want her to be late for her first day" my mom interjects. He nods as if in agreement, "You're right dear" he adds. Right when she turns around he glares over at me in a way that makes my stomach turn. I know that look, and I know I will pay later. For what? I don't know, he never has a reason to hit me but he'll think of anything so that he can. I wish my mom knew about the monster living right under her nose. Maybe I will be lucky this time, I'll get out of the house before my mom and get to school scot free.

"I gotta go Clare" I hear my mom say and I instantly feel my heart start to race. "I can't be late for work" she adds. I am about to stop her from walking out but I know I can't, otherwise Mason will think I was hinting to her that I was scared to be alone with him. Once the door closes behind her I can hardly swallow the piece of waffle in my mouth and when I do it goes down tasting bitter. The second his eyes are on me I freeze.

"Could you look anymore pathetic?" he asks instantly, "What are you a nun, you're really wearing that on your first day?" Sure I have always dressed conservatively, but that's been my choice for as long as I could remember. He laughs as he leans against the counter and shakes his head in disbelief, "What that boyfriend of yours see's in you, I have no idea." I say nothing, scared of saying the wrong thing and as consequence setting him off. "Come on Clare, no response?" he demands as he walks towards me.

"Eli loves me" I reply, "Just…the way I am" I stammer.

"Aw, how sweet" he chuckles. "Now let's talk about your poor manners, we can't have that can we?" he questions. "In my house we eat as a family" he starts, "You'll do well to remember that." Before I know it his strong hands have hoisted me towards him and I wince as he grabs my arm and twists it behind me slamming me hard against the wall. I hear my head smack the wall with a sickening thud and I fall to the ground, my shoulder and wrist are throbbing now. I hear the door close behind him and I touch the spot on my head that had smacked the wall. I inhale sharply amazed at how white hot the pain is and a tear rolls down my cheek. I look at my watch and notice I'm 15 minutes late. I get to my feet and rush out of the house without a second thought. I find myself walking to school; I don't have a car and absolutely refuse to have that monster drive me. As I walk I wring my wrists like I usually do when I get nervous and wince as I touch the angry yellow bruise that's now formed there. As I walk onto the campus I smile as I feel its welcoming atmosphere. Here I am safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

I pull out my schedule and head inside in a rush. Now that I've walked I'm probably even later than I thought. I head into first period, Advanced Placement Grade 11 English. I was glad I was good at English, and AP grade 11 English mean's I might have it with Eli which is an upside to doing so well in that class. I walk in and everyone turns to look at me which is pretty embarrassing, my cheeks turn even redder when sure enough I see Eli is in this class and he's looking at me in complete bewilderment. He knew how punctual I always was and to see me come in more than 20 minutes late astounds him.

"Misses Edwards" I heard Mrs. Dawes say, "Glad you could join us, take your seat." I sit down behind Eli and Mrs. Dawes begins explaining the syllabus, first day of school is always easy, never any homework, always the same mandatory read through of this year's rules, goals, and expectations. I don't even need to look up to know that Eli is staring at me. I can practically feel his green eyes boring into me.

"Wow 25 minutes late? That's not very "Clare" of you" he laughs.

"It's not my fault, I couldn't get a ride to school, my mom had to leave early for work" I tell him as I look up from the syllabus. Once he sees me lift my head his eyes widen.

"Clare, what happened to your head?" he asks. I instantly fill with fear at the question and swallow nervously.

"I was hardly awake this morning, tripped over my own feet getting out of bed" I lie.

"Uh huh" he says rather disbelieving, "You might wanna get that checked out, it looks pretty bad he says as he brushes the hair out of my eyes and traces around it with his thumb.

"Don't touch it Eli!" I mumble clearly irritated as I wince in pain.

"Sorry _princess" _he says as he puts his hands up in surrender, "Just trying to help.

"I know, I'm sorry" I say feeling bad that I already snapped at him the first day I get to see him.

"Clare its fine" he answers as he grins that smug smile I've seen so many times.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Misses Edwards, am I interrupting your important conversation?" the teacher scolds.

"Sorry Mrs. Dawes" I answer for both of us. She nods and continues to talk. The bell rings a few short minutes later and Eli takes my hand as we walk outside.

"So, where are you headed?" Eli asks as I glance at my schedule.

"Government and Economics" I say.

"Sounds riveting" Eli says dramatically. I smile and nudge him and he smiles back at me.

"Clare!" I hear someone call from behind me.

"Alli!" I say back with equal excitement as I run over and hug her. Adam slides up beside Eli as he catches up with us in the hall.

"Girls" he and Eli say at the same time as they roll their eyes.

"I missed you so much!" Alli explains; "I have so much to tell you" she starts. She links arms with me and leads me down the hall. I shrug an "I'm sorry" back at Eli and he shakes his head and turns to Adam as I disappear around the corner. I listen as Alli goes into detail about her summer romance and by the end she's asking question after question about Eli.

"Come on Clare, all you guys did was sit around and talk all summer?" she inquires. "What about some lip action?" she says loudly.

"Alli!" I exclaim but can't help but smile, "Of course there was some kissing, but that's not all a relationship is about ya know?" I say.

"Yeah yeah" she answers as she waves away the response and starts staring off into space. I've seen that look before and that only means one thing, Drew Torres.

"Earth to Alli" I say as I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Stop Clare you're blocking the view" she says as she moves out of the way.

"Alli why do you even like him?" I ask, "He's just the stereotypical jock."

"Exactly, and you know what they say about jocks?" she says as she lifts her eyebrows, "They're amazing kissers."

"Is that all you care about?" I question as I suppress a laugh. She shrugs and we take off towards the next class, lucky for me she had government with me, maybe the class won't be too boring. As we take our seats near the back I hear Alli squeal and I look over at her. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Clare he's in our class!" she says. I roll my eyes and shake my head and I almost see Alli pass out as he takes a seat in front of her. She looks like she's about to explode. Class begins and soon enough it's over. The day goes by fast, and finally it's lunch.

"Clare!" I hear someone shout. I recognize that voice anywhere. I see Eli waving me over and I take a seat beside him.

"Hey" I say as I sit. "You'll never believe this, Adam got Dead Hand tickets" Eli says excitedly, "Do you have any idea how hard these are to get?"

"No idea" I answer, "I don't think I've heard of them." Eli gasps and dramatically puts a hand on his heart.

"You can't tell me you've never heard of them" he starts, "There are like the masters of rock music Clare!"

"Probably why I haven't heard of them" I say as I take a sip of my soda.

"Oh, that's right" Eli says, "St. Clare over here only listens to Gospel and classic 50's crap" he quips.

"Hey!" I say as I throw a piece of my food at him, "There's nothing wrong with Gospel and don't call 50's music crap."

"I feel like I barely know you Clare" he says with a sigh. "I must save you from this ridiculous poor taste in music, there has to be an intervention."

"I have perfectly fine tastes in music" I remark as I smile at him and lift my eyebrows.

"Yes Clare, nothing says good music like being lulled to sleep" Eli returns. I know I will never convince him otherwise so I sigh,

"Well whatever shall we do about this then?" I question. Eli pulls the tickets from his backpack and spreads the two of them out in his hand.

"Come with me to the concert of course!" Eli answers.

"Really?" I ask, "You sure Adam won't mind?"

"Of course I'm sure" Eli answers. I smile and look down at my feet for a second as I wonder what Mason will think of this, he always hates when I get home late. "Seriously though Clare" Eli says, "There's no one else I would rather go with." All thoughts of Mason seem to dissolve from my mind as I look into Eli's brilliant green eyes. There is no other person in the world I would rather spend my time with, there's no one else I love more than him. And I know it would simply break my heart to let him down.

"I'd love to go with you Eli" I say with a small smile.

"That's great Clare" he answers as he leans in and kisses me sweetly. My heart starts racing and my body and mind are flooded with pure euphoria as I melt into the kiss, I want to stay in this moment but sadly it ends as a tray hits the table a second later and we both break the kiss as Adam sits down.

"Oh gross, get a room you two" he laughs.

"Shut up Adam" Eli jokes as he begins to eat. Adam just smiles and goes about eating. Soon enough the two are in a heated argument about superheroes, something I will never understand what the grand fascination is. Spiderman versus Batman as usual. Of course Eli favors the darker character always dressed in black. He claims Spiderman is no hero, "What kind of sucky power is shooting webs out of your hands anyways?" he would say.

"Batman's not a hero" Adam would argue, "He doesn't even have any real superpowers, he's just a rich punk who can afford any kind of "_power_" he wants, Adam says as he puts air quotes around the word. The arguing continues until they both call a truce, which I would put air quotes around because the arguing over those two superheroes is never over. The final bell rings a while later and me, Adam, and Eli are out hanging at the benches. It's a beautiful day for fall, and it seems like no one's in a rush to be home. I sit my stuff down on the table and start doing homework the first chance I get.

"Oh no" Eli says from behind me after Adam has gotten picked up. "You've already pulled out the books. How could you possibly have homework on the first day?"

"We have to answer questions about the syllabuses" I reply.

"Come on Clare no one ever does those, their extra credit" Eli states. I ignore him and he shakes his head. He snatches the paper from me and I stand up to face him.

"Give it back Eli" I say as I walk over to him and hold out my hand.

"You said we'd hang out after school not do homework" he states.

"Well that was before our last two classes offered extra credit to finish those syllabuses" I answer.

"Well it looks like you'll have to get it from me" he teases. I smile at him and sigh. It was so hard to get mad at that face, those forest green eyes, that goofy smirk, that shaggy black hair. I stop myself from fantasizing and run over to him. He holds it high above my head so I can't reach and when I almost do grab them he stands on his tiptoes.

"No fair Eli" I say. "You're way taller than me." Even though Eli was pretty short compared to other guys in his grade, he had always been tall compared to me. He grins down at me and looks at me in that way where I just know he's about to kiss me.

"How would you feel about a compromise?" he asks still holding the paper out of reach.

"I'm listening" I say though I already know what he's gonna say. He gets back flat footed and kisses me, his hands caressing my face and I feel like I'm in heaven. I put my hands around his neck and dive into my perfect bliss. Finally I pull away and he looks at me cutely. He hands me the papers with a smirk and as I take them, my sleeve falls down. Eli notices the distinct yellow and blue bruise instantly and I try my best to quickly roll the sleeve back down.

"Clare….what the hell was that?" he asks, I see the happiness and pink flush of his skin disappear within seconds and his eyes darken. The cute, always sarcastic, always smug Eli vanishes, and is replaced by the serious, unpredictable, and somewhat unsettling Eli that I rarely see. By now people have scattered to their own hangouts and it's just me and Eli at the benches a little ways behind the school.

"It's nothing" I say as nonchalantly as I can as to not raise concern or suspicion. But Eli's not a fool. He takes my hand rather harshly and lifts the sleeve to examine the bruise. I close my eyes and pray for a moment that he will just let it go.

"Clare, this looks terrible and it looks like…..tell me those aren't in the shape of fingerprints" he begins. I rip my arm away from him and shake my head.

"No, I just…. I was helping my mom yesterday move around the patio bench and she accidently let her hand slip from under it and my arm just got pinched" I lie through my teeth. I seem to have gotten to him for a second as I see doubt flicker across his face and he moves closer to me.

"You promise me that's the truth Clare?" he asks. I hesitate for a second at the question; I promise is sacred, at least to me. It's binding, serious, and I know that Eli knows how important a promising something is, that's exactly why he had asked me, he knew I couldn't lie then. But for the first time I make an exception.

"I promise" I say. He looks relieved and he hugs me, when he pulls away he looks me straight in the eyes concerned once again, "You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Of course I would" I answer. He finally lets up and nods,

"Good" he says simply. I can't help to feel completely ashamed at the lies I've told him, never had I broken a promise, and especially to Eli. Not only that but I lied even more to him, letting him think everything was fine, that I'd "tell him if something was wrong" it pained me to do this to him, but I had to. I wouldn't risk Eli finding out. Then it'd get back to my mom, she'd end up leaving this man she loved and I didn't want to put her through that, I couldn't. I also knew that I couldn't let him find out because I know Eli, and I know he'd kill him. What's more, with this whole 'bipolar' thing he had recently gotten diagnosed with I knew this would push him over the edge, and I didn't want that for him. He was doing so well with his medication and it'd be terrible if I was then one who knocked him off his progress. So in a way I was protecting him, well at least that's what I told myself to make me feel better. "So, you said earlier that you had to walk all the way here?" Eli asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah it's fine though" I start.

"Clare I can give you a ride" he suggests.

"No Eli it's fine, I don't want to inconvenience you" I answer.

"Clare" Eli says, "It'd be an honor to drive you" he says as he takes a small bow in front of me. That amused, witty expression comes on his face again and I can't help but smile at him.

"How could I refuse someone as charming as you Eli Goldsworthy?" I quip.

"I know right" he says in mock arrogance. I take his hand and he leads me towards his hearse. As we drive towards my house I can't help but erupt into laughter as he sings off key to just about every heavy metal rock and roll song he owns. He puts in another CD and I am surprised as I actually recognize this one. Eli turns it up and looks over at me.

"I know you know this one Clare" he begins. "Come on sing it with me" he persuades.

"No!" I say as I shake my head and cross my arms, trying not to crack up as he jams to Eye of the Tiger. We stop at a red light and the people next to us stare. "Shhh, Eli people are staring."

"Ah let em stare" he replies, "They're just jealous of my immaculate voice." I laugh at this and shake my head, "Come on" he begs. Finally I just give in and sing until I feel like I'm shouting. When we pull in front of my house the music is still going and neighbors are rolling their eyes and gossiping to each other. I spot Mason come out a moment later and I quiet. "Eli be quiet!" I say quickly.

"Why? This is the best part" he replies. Just then there's a tapping on the window and I freeze. Eli turns down the music as he see's Mason and he gets out of the car. I get out too.

"Hello, son I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting" Mason says politely.

"Eli Goldsworthy sir" Eli replies as he shakes hands with him, the whole seen makes me sick. "You must be Clare's father."

"Step-father" Mason answers.

"Oh right, sorry must have slipped my mind" Eli jokes.

"Well it was nice meeting you Eli" he says.

"You too" Eli replies. After a minute it gets eerily quiet and Eli gets the impression he should go. "Good bye Clare" Eli says as he walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. _What a gentleman _I say in my head. He gets in the hearse and drives off, as expected as soon as he's out of view Mason has me by the arm and drags me inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demands, "You get home a half hour late and don't even send a text?"

"I'm sorry" I say quickly, "I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't clearly" he says. "That boy's trouble, I don't want you hanging around him." My mouth nearly drops to the ground.

"No, you can't…" I start.

"Oh yes I can, he's a bad influence, and I don't care for that crap he's got blowing out of those speakers" he states.

"He's not a bad influence" I begin. "He's one of the best people I know!"

"Don't argue with me Clare, I know what's best" he says.

"No" I state.

"What'd you say?" he asks as he turns to face me.

"You can't take Eli away from me" I begin.

"I can and will, and if I find out you've been hanging out with that boy so help me…." he starts.

"I won't, I am gonna see him whether you like it or not" I practically scream. And that's when he loses it. The last thing I remember was the impact of his fist against my temple when I black out.

_**Please review! I would love to know what my readers think! Don't worry Eli's POV is coming soon! What is gonna happen next? Wait and see! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eli's POV

As I get home I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling, watching as the fan blades move and cast shadows under them. I lay there thinking, there was something going on with Clare for sure. There had to be. I shake away the terrible thoughts of what could be happening as I remember what she had said. She had promised me. And Clare Edwards does not break promises that I knew for sure. My mind is put at ease and I sigh and look over at the clock. Its only 5:30 and Bullfrog doesn't ever get home till around midnight from his gigs. Cece is down the hall cooking dinner in the kitchen I can smell the chicken from my room. we usually don't eat until later and I start to seethe. I couldn't believe how early I was home, usually I would be hanging out with Clare till dinner started and would never be found just laying on my bed bored out of mind. She had never been in such a rush to get home, I mean I would have gone inside with her but her dad didn't seem like he wanted me to. I start to worry that I made a bad first impression when I hear the phone ring.

"Hey Eli" I hear Clare say on the other end.

"What's up Edwards?" I reply.

"My mom and Mason were wondering if you would wanna come over for dinner tomorrow night" she starts. Something about the way she sounds is off, I can hear her voice shaking and she sounds rather nervous.

"Clare is everything ok?" I question.

"Yeah everything's fine" she reassures. I decide to take her word for it and answer her question.

"I'd love to come to dinner" I say.

"That's great" she replies.

"Any particular reason you are suddenly inviting me over for dinner tomorrow?" I ask. It's pretty unusual considering me and Clare had been dating for a little over a year and her mom had never invited me to dinner before.

"Well, Mason thought it'd be a good idea to get to know his daughter's boyfriend" she replies.

"Ah I see" I answer, "I should start rehearsing my speech to impress him" I chuckle.

"No need to rehearse any speech Eager Beaver" she laughs, "Just use that infamous Eli Goldsworthy charm." I smile to myself as I hear her laugh; she has such an adorable one. "Hey I gotta go" she says quickly.

"Alright, I love you" I reply.

"I love you to Eli" she answers sweetly as she hangs up. Well I guess it's a good thing that Mason wants to meet me, but it also means I have to make a hell of a good first impression. I know just how dads can be when it comes to their daughters.

Clare's POV

The next morning I am sore everywhere, my ribs, my side, my head. And my arms are covered in finger shaped bruises once again. As I get ready for school I notice that my face looks awful. My lip is split, I have a black eye, and my cheeks are covered in red marks from being smacked so much. I apply as much makeup as I can and put on jeans and a long sleeved shirt to cover everything else. I look in the mirror feeling disgusted with myself. This has been going on since the summer when my mom got married, and I am still hiding everything from Eli. I am aching so much and I try to suppress the pain I am feeling, all I want is to feel safe again. After last night I came up with a plan. I had to invite Eli to dinner, Mason needed to get to know him, maybe that way he would let me hang around Eli more often. As I see him in the kitchen I freeze and fear grips hold of me as I remember how terrifying he had been last night. I feel my hands start shaking and I swallow hard as I walk into the kitchen.

"There you are Clare" my mom says, causing Mason to turn and glare at me. "I gotta go have a good day at school" she says as she hugs me and begins to walk out.

"Wait" I call after her and Mason stares me down as if I'm about to blow the big secret. For a second I consider it and then I push the idea aside.

"I wanted to ask if Eli could come over for dinner tonight" I start. Mason's eyes widen as he figures I'm challenging what he had told me yesterday about not hanging around Eli.

"Honey…" she starts.

"I just thought it'd be a good idea, so then Mason could get to know him" I say.

"That's right, he hasn't gotten to meet him yet has he?" she pipes in.

"Well they met yesterday" I answer, "But he hasn't gotten to learn anything about him" I reply, not meeting Mason's cruel eyes.

"What do you think sweetie?" my mom asks as she turns to him.

"That's a great idea" he replies. "I'd love to get to know more about our daughter's boyfriend." The way he says 'our daughter' makes my stomach churn and I try so hard not to empty my stomach right there on the floor.

"I'll start cooking when I get home from work, tell Eli to be hear around 6:30" she tells me as she heads outside.

"What are you doing Clare?" Mason says with edge in his voice.

"I… just thought you'd like to get to know him" I reply as I try to look anywhere other than into those hateful eyes.

"Don't start thinking this is gonna do anything to change my mind, I still don't want you around that boy" he says angrily.

"But why?" I ask, "Maybe you'll like him."

"No I won't" he says matter of factly; I noticed the timer on the kitchen stove and know I need to go or I'll be late again. I self- consciously try to move past him and as soon as I'm in the door way he shoves me hard into the side of it, I hold back a yelp of pain as my shoulder collides hard with the edge of the door. He drives off and I collapse on the steps, holding my arm close to me as I rub the newly tender spot on my shoulder as it throbs. As I walk down the street towards school I start crying, unable to stop myself. I just wanna go to my room and lay down in my comfortable bed and rest. I run into Eli as I get to my locker and realize instantly that most of my makeup might have washed off from my tears, so I keep my head in my locker as I grab my books.

"Lose something?" he jokes as he notices how I am burying my face inside.

"No, just can't pull this one out" I lie as I grip the heavy history book and pretend it's stuck.

"Here let me" he begins.

"I've got it" I say too quickly.

"You're gonna be late to class" Eli starts as everyone in the hall starts shuffling towards their classes.

"It's fine" I reply, trying to get him off my back.

"Who are you?" he gasps dramatically. I know he's trying to joke with me and loosen me up but I just can't deal with him right now.

"Just go Eli or we'll both be late" I snap. I can feel him narrow his eyes and he puts a comforting hand on my sore shoulder making me wince.

"Clare…"

"Just leave me alone!" I say, now no longer even grabbing the book but now just trying to hide my face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Eli asks. I can hear in his voice the confusion and hurt as he takes his hand away from my shoulder. When I don't answer he gets suspicious and I know I should have. "Clare, look at me" he says. I freeze and avoid my eyes, all I need to do is get into the bathroom and I can reapply my makeup before he sees. If I run it'll look even more suspicious and I know I'm trapped. _Please let a teacher show up and yell at us so I can get away_, I pray silently to myself. I continue to keep my face hidden and Eli loses it, he turns me around sharply and I gasp in pain as he grabs my shoulders.

"Clare…" he say's his face completely shocked. "What…"

"Before you freak out let me explain" I start.

"No need, I already know what's going on, someone's hurting you" he says, his eyes filling with anger.

"It's not what you think" I say.

"You're seriously gonna stand there and lie to my face?" Eli demands.

"Fine your right ok?" I say finally tears glistening in my eyes, "Are you happy now?"

"How long?" he asks his fists clenched at his side. For the first time I actually begin to get afraid of him, the unsettling Eli has made its appearance.

"Since summer" I finally answer. Eli looks utterly betrayed and I can practically see his blood boiling beneath his pale skin.

"Dammit Clare!" he yells as he slams his fist into the locker. I flinch and he looks at me and shakes his head. "You promised you were telling the truth, you told me you'd come to me if anything was wrong."

"I…. I'm sorry" I start.

"Who did this?" Eli demands. I shake my head and bite my trembling bottom lip. I wouldn't tell him, I wouldn't be responsible for my mom going back to a terrible life. "Clare!"

"No Eli I can't!" I yell at him.

"Unbelievable" he says through his teeth.

"You're really getting mad at me right now?" I say in disbelief.

"What do you think Clare?" Eli demanded. "First you lie to me for months now you won't even trust me enough to tell me who did this, or has been doing this, I don't even know what to think!"

"I know I lied Eli and I'm sorry" I say as my eyes flood with tears as I notice the way he's looking at me in disappointment. "But I did it to protect my mom, I did it to protect you!"

"Protect me?" Eli says in astonishment as he practically spits out the words, "How is anything you have done protected me?"

"Eli I know how you've been going through this whole bipolar thing, you were doing so well, I didn't wanna tell you anything that could throw you off" I explain.

"So instead you've been letting yourself get hurt because of me?" Eli demands, "Gee Clare that makes me feel a hundred times better!" he shouts sarcastically. I'm crying now and I want nothing more than to hug Eli and feel better, I would give anything for him not to be angry with me. He sighs and looks me in the eyes,

"Please Clare, just tell me who's been doing this" he says sincerely. He is so concerned and angry and confused and I want to tell him so badly, but I hold my tongue as I feel guilt way in on me. "Please, you can trust me" he says as he takes my hands in his.

"I'm sorry Eli, I just can't" I answer. He let's go of my hands the second the words escape my mouth and clenches his jaw as he looks at me in distress.

"I can't believe this" he says through his teeth as he backs away.

"Eli please…" I start, the tears rolling down my cheeks again.

"All the lies, the secrecy, and now the distrust, you promised me Clare" he starts.

"I know but you don't under-"

"You promised!" he shouts, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. He turns and walks away and I call after him.

"Please don't leave Eli, not like this" I beg. He ignores me and walks into the English classroom, the door practically slamming behind him. And just like that, my rock was gone, taking all my happiness with him.

_**That's it for this chapter! Please review! I always love to read reviews and always reply back! A special thank you goes out to my first few followers! Thanks for the support guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eli's POV

I barely hear a word of first period, all I can think about is Clare. I can't believe that someone has been hurting her for so long and what I can't believe even more is that Clare has been hiding it from me. Me of all people! Her boyfriend, the one that's supposed to protect her. But I can't…. I can't be in another relationship based off of lies and deceit. I won't go through it again and risk falling off the deep end. The fact that Clare didn't even trust me enough to tell me who has been doing this to her just drives me insane! Without trust, a relationship simply can't stand. As we get handed back our first in class assignment, which is to write a one page essay on the summer reading, I push my hands through my hair in frustration. I can't focus with all that's running through my head and the anger I feel pumping through my veins. What makes it all worse is that as I try to write I hear quiet sniveling from behind me as Clare's silent tears fall. Something hits me in the head and I spin around instantly. Alli lifts her eyebrows and gestures towards the note with her head. I smooth out the paper and begin to scroll through the words.

_Eli what is going on? Everything was fine this morning and now Clare's upset…. Hmm and it started right after you talked to her at her locker. You're giving me suspicions Goldsworthy, I hope this isn't you fault! _

I crumble back up the paper and stuff it into my backpack as I clench my jaw and try to focus back on my paper. As the day goes by I go quickly to each class, avoiding Clare. Alli starts to notice and she gets pissed at me like I figured she would. I can't help it! I have every right to be angry at Clare. What's a relationship worth that's built on lies? I sit at our usual table when lunch comes and as I slam down my tray Adam looks at me, worriedly.

"Everything ok?" he asks.

"Yeah everything's great" I say as I stick my food with my fork and suddenly lose my appetite.

"It doesn't seem like it" Adam replies. "Hey Clare!" Adam shouts.

"Adam don't!" I say quickly.

"Eli what the hell?" Adam demands. Clare freezes mid step and looks confused of where to go. "What are you doing?" Adam murmurs. Clare's cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

"Clare, there you are" Alli steps in as she links arms with Clare and leads her away. I breathe in relief.

"What's going on?" Adam questions.

"Nothing, we just… got into a little fight" I answer, it wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh" Adam answers as he quiets and looks uneasily down at his plate. "She told you?"

"What?" I ask. Adam starts shoving food into his mouth and I grab him by the front of his shirt.

"Adam!" I say impatiently. He doesn't answer and then I realize. "Tell me she didn't… she told you about what was going on with her before me?"

"Eli you don't understand she was trying to protect you" Adam starts.

"Save it!" I shout. "I'm so sick of hearing that!" I stand up instantly and start to walk off.

"Eli…" Adam begins.

"You knew what was happening this whole time, and you didn't tell me?" I question as I lean in to the table and grit my teeth.

"She begged me not to, I swore I wouldn't" Adam replies.

"So now even my best friend lied to me? I can't trust anyone can I?" I snap.

"Yes you can, you don't know what you're saying" he answers. I push the chair in to the table hard making everyone in the cafeteria turn and stare at me, but I don't care, I've had enough.

Clare's POV

As soon as the bell rings I run as fast as I can out of the building, I feel so sick to my stomach, I just need to get home. Bury my face in my pillow so I never have to see Eli again. I hate him! I hate him so much! How could he have reacted the way he did? I expected Eli to get angry if he found out but I never had imagined it would be at me. Was he even thinking clearly? I collapse onto my bed right as I get in my room and I hide under the covers and sob into my pillow. He was supposed to be the one person I could count on. He was the one I had felt safe with, protected with, and the one that I was in love with. I thought he had been in love with me too, but clearly I was wrong or he'd be here now. As I lie in my bed and let my thoughts consume me all I could think about even now was seeing him. Even after the way he had treated me, I still loved him with every fiber of my being. I shouldn't have lied, if I would have just told him right after this first hit happened we would be together right now and I could feel safe. What's worse, I even asked his best friend to keep my secret from him; it must have been so hard for him when he found out Adam knew. Which is what I was assuming had happened considering the way he had stormed out of the cafeteria. Just then the door opens and I sit up instantly as my fear of who it is becomes a reality. Its Mason.

"You're mom's got dinner ready, she made a special meal just for that boyfriend of yours and I even got off work early" he starts.

"He's not coming" I nearly choke on the words.

"What?" Mason demands as he turns to face me. I quickly wipe the tears off my eyes and Mason laughs, "Aw did he finally realize how pathetic you were and dump you?"

"He's not coming" I repeat again trying to ignore the pain of his words.

"You're kidding" he quips. When he notices I am serious he starts to get angry. "You're mom has been working like a dog on this dinner for that kid" he snaps, "And I did not miss work for nothing!"

"No, not nothing, you have my mom, it's still good, you can spend more time with her" I try to cover.

"That's not gonna cut it Clare" he says angrily, "I told you that boy wasn't good for you didn't I?" he shouts. "But no, little Clare had to ignore what I told her and her precious boyfriend leaves her" he states. "Someone's gonna pay for wasting all this money on a nice dinner."

"No…" I start, "Leave me alone!" But no one hears my shouts and within seconds I'm caught between his fists. When he finally leaves I am shaking violently with fear and every breath I take sends shrills of pain through my body. I feel my arm and cringe, my wrist is definitely broken or at least sprained, and I touch my face and bring it away to see it's covered in blood. The hard silver of his wedding ring had collided hard against my face. My wrist is starting to swell and I can feel my head swim as I stand dizzily to my feet. I hear the front door close and watch as my mom drives off, probably forgot some ingredient at the store like usual. I won't be alone in this house with that monster again, I've had enough. I decide I am gonna run to Eli's. I don't care if he's upset with me, I don't care if he yells my head off, I'm running to him. I have to find my safety once again, inhale his mint and evergreen scent, throw my arms around him and just cry, tell him know how sorry I am and how much I love him. I tenderly wipe as much blood as I can from my face, there are still cuts here and there on my face, and I'm starting to bruise all over again but I don't care. I just want to run. I go down the stairs quietly and slip past Mason who has his back to me as he rummages through the refrigerator, I sneak out the door, my heart beating wildly and my mind scrambling as I try to hold myself together, my side is throbbing severely and I do everything in my power not to cry out and give myself away. How am I ever gonna make it all the way to Eli's in this state? I start to panic as I realize how hard it will be to walk the distance as I stare at the door. I have to try though. I turn around and my heart nearly pops from my chest when I see Eli standing there, flowers in his hand. He drops them the second he sees my state and he runs over to me, scooping me into his arms. He kisses my forehead as I lean against his chest and let his warmth engulf me.

"I'm so sorry Clare" he says, his voice breaking.

"It's fine Eli" I say barely able to hold in my happiness, "Don't ever let me go. Please? Promise me Eli."

"I promise Clare" he answers quickly, "Never again." It all felt so perfect, the bliss so pure and amazing, that was until I hear a rough voice behind me.

"What's this?" Mason asks. I freeze and I can feel Eli tense underneath me, somehow his skin begins to feel warmer, and as I look up at him, his eyes ignite with the pure fury and intensity of a thousand suns.

_**Please please review! I would love any suggestions at this point or any ideas for future chapters! I am starting to run a little on empty! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eli's POV

"Would you look at this? Looks like your little boyfriend didn't leave you after all" Mason laughs, "What a shame; I thought I'd never have to see that punk again." I clench my fist and step in front of Clare protectively; I will never let anyone touch her again. Especially the douche that'd banged up her face. He takes a few steps towards us, wrong move.

"Come near her and you're dead" I say angrily.

"What are ya gonna do boy? She's my daughter and what I say goes, so if I come and get her, and drag her back inside, there's nothing you can do about it." I can hear Clare's breathing instantly begin to quicken in fear.

"You'll either walk back into that house or you'll crawl back" I threatened, sure the guy was bigger than me, but with as much adrenaline that I had coursing through my body right now, mixed with anger and hatred, I could have him on the ground in seconds.

"You threatening me boy?" the monster demanded as he walked towards me. I warned him. within seconds I had ran at him and my hard blow had taken him by surprise, I hear a crack when my fist makes contact with his nose and blood gushed out of it. He falls to the ground and I punch him over and over again until blood is running out of his mouth as well and until my muscles ache.

"Eli stop!" Clare yells after a moment, "You're gonna kill him!" I look down to see his eyes are almost rolling back into his head and I back away. I spit on him and look down at the pathetic 'man' barely conscious on the ground. "You ever come within a yard of Clare again and I will kill you." I wrap my arm around Clare's shoulders and lead her towards the hearse.

Once we are inside I can't help to glance over at her and take in her injured state. If I had been there, this never would have happened. I watch as she crosses her arms and rubs her shoulders, she shivers.

"Cold?" I ask.

"Mm hmm" she replies. I turn on the heat and she smiles at me, "Thanks Eli."

"No problem" I answer as I give a small smile. "Clare."

"Yeah?" she answers.

"I know I already said I was sorry, but I want you to know how sorry I am, I should have never let this happen."

"It wasn't you fault Eli" she says with a sigh.

"I should have been there sooner, but I pushed you away when you needed help, I promise Clare, I will never do that again. And I promise you now that I will protect you no matter what comes down the road."

"No Eli, we will protect each other" she answered. I take in her beauty and pure heart in that moment and almost lose my breath. There is no one else.

"I love you Clare Edwards" I say.

She smiles sweetly at me, her blue eyes lighting up as she replies softly, "Forever and always."

_**More chapters to come! Clare will be moving in with Eli for a while, and what will Clare's mom think? Will Mason tell her what happened.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

I follow Eli inside and begin to instantly worry what his parents will think of this. It's all dark inside and I swallow hard, "Eli" I whisper.

"What?" he answers.

"You told your parents I was coming right?" I ask.

"Ah they won't mind" Eli answers nonchalantly as he waves the question of with his hand.

"Eli!" I say ad I nudge him.

"Chill out worry wart it's fine" Eli answers. All of a sudden the light flips on and Eli's mom is standing in the hall, tapping her foot.

"Elijah Goldsworthy do you have any idea what time it is?" she demands.

"Oh take it easy Cece" Eli's dad, Bullfrog says as he walks into the room rubbing his eyes groggily. "Boy's will be boy's" he says as he lifts his eyebrows suggestively over at me.

"No we weren't…" I start. But before I can say anything further Bullfrog's eyes widen and I hear Cece gasp.

"Clare, what on earth happened to you?" she asks. I remember the beating from earlier and feel the bruises all over again. Eli looks over at me worriedly and puts a supportive arm around me.

"I uh… my step dad…."I can't say anything else; I just can't bring myself to talk about what I had been going through for months now.

"He's been hitting her" Eli answers so I don't have to. I cringe at the words and my cheeks flush embarrassedly, worried about what they may say.

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry!" Bullfrog says first.

"Does anyone else know?" Cece asks.

"No" Eli says.

"What about your mom dear?" Cece questions.

"I… couldn't" I begin shakily as my eyes begin to water.

"It's alright, we understand" Bullfrog says.

"I was wondering if she could stay here" Eli starts.

"Eli…" Cece begins, her voice dragging his name as if to scold him.

"Just for a while until we can figure out a place" Eli states.

"Come on honey" Bullfrog begins. "Look at the poor girl."

"Fine, you're welcome to stay here Clare, but we have one rule, be home by curfew" Cece says. "Which Eli here so perfectly failed to demonstrate."

"I'm sorry" Eli says.

"Yeah yeah, now get on to bed" she replies, "I love you." Eli smiles and gestures for me to follow, "I'll set her up in the guest room across the hall." Cece nods and her and Bullfrog disappear towards the other end of the hall to get back to bed. I look around at the small room. It's not much but it's got a bed and a desk and that is good enough for me.

"If you need anything I'm right across the hall" Eli says as he stands in his doorway. I nod and he walks inside, closing the door behind him. I begin to get drowsy as I lay on the bed and within seconds I am fast asleep under the covers.

Eli's POV

I awake as I hear screaming coming from across the hall and I jump to my feet instantly. I recognize the voice as Clare's and that fuels me to run even faster. I get in her room to see that though she's asleep she's still screaming. She's having a nightmare. I get to her in a second, jumping onto the bed.

"Clare" I say quickly as I shake her gently to wake her. She opens her eyes and gasps but then relaxes as she sees me leaning over her. "Are you okay?"

"I…. he was chasing me…. punching me, I couldn't…. get away" Clare says shakily.

"It's ok, I'm here now" I say as I pull her towards me. Clare wraps her arms around me and cries silently into the nape of my neck.

"I'm so scared Eli" she says softly.

"I've got you Clare, he will never hurt you again, I promise" I tell her. She falls asleep curled into me, her head laying on my chest.

_**REVIEWS DESPERATELY NEEDED I WOULD HIHGLY APPRECIATE YOUR TIME!**_


End file.
